Circuit 7: Cleyra Inn Revisited - Cleyra Sandpit
Alexandrian Invasion 1. Make your way to the entrance of Cleyra and equip your party as follows: 2. You can "optimize" Quina after equipping everyone else. 3. Zidane and Freya should both be in the front row. 4. Zidane is invincible if you set him up as described above. Neither Slash nor Blizzara will knock him out in 1 hit, and Auto-Potion lets him heal himself to full HP after every attack. He also evades the Soldiers' Slash attacks quite often. If that wasn't good enough, he is also guaranteed to make a Soldier escape as he will always do between 476 and 518 damage with his physical attack. 5. Vivi will usually make a Soldier escape with a single target Fira spell, but there is a very small chance that he may defeat them, so it's not guaranteed to work as with Zidane. He is also more vulnerable to the Soldiers' attacks. 6. Quina should be used exclusively for casting Night or throwing Tent. 7. Freya is also very good for these battles, but not as good as Zidane. She can also survive both Slash and Blizzara, but she must be healed manually. Her physical attack will also make a Soldier escape, but use it only if you can use neither Fira nor Zidane's physical attack, as Freya has a 33% chance of not dealing enough damage, which forces you to heal the Soldier and try again. But, if you're equipped as shown above then you shouldn't have a need to resort to Freya's physical attack, though it's not a bad last resort anyway. 8. Changing some of the equipment above for equipment which provides better stat boosts will mess up the properties described, so equip your party *exactly* as shown to get these effects. 9. Go down the ladder and grab the chest, then keep heading down. -Receive Gysahl Greens 10. Keep going until you get to the room with the sand whirlpools, which are now still. Get the first chest, then head right to be engaged by Alexandrian soldiers. -Receive 900 Gil Battle: Soldier * 2 Max turns: 1 1. Follow the directions outlined above to make the soldiers escape. ---- After the battle, get the remaining chest and head to the next screen, where you will enter another battle. -Receive Hi-Potion Battle: Soldier * 2 Max turns: 1 1. This battle should go just like the previous one. ---- After this battle, go up the right path and get the chest, then return and keep heading down until you get another battle. -Receive Elixir Battle: Soldier * 2 Max turns: 1 1. Same as before. ---- Use an Ether on Vivi if he's almost exhausted his MP supply. Then, go down one more screen, where you will be called back to the village. Battle: Type B Max turns: 3 1. Start casting Stop right away; since this first set of battles is so easy, you should aim for Stopping the Type B with at most 3 castings. 2. If his spells pose too much of a problem for you, simply cast Night, this will give you enough time to cast Stop 2 or 3 times. ---- After the battle, run into the sinkhole area, revive and heal your party, (including using an Ether on Vivi if he needs one), accept the letter addressed to Serino, and save your game. TARGET TIME: 03:56:36 TARGET GIL: 45,978